


［铁虫］Scarlatina嗜糖症PWP

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	［铁虫］Scarlatina嗜糖症PWP

-第二篇PWP

-PS.每篇都没联系的

-这篇设定

01.OA都为稀有性别，大部分人都为B

02.有年龄操作（35X20）

03.发情期很短

04.酒吧什么都卖（？？？

-避雷：双性O 车震

-然后预告下期Peter的［妄想症］

因为是PWP所以别太在意细节，我只想日蜘蛛屁股

 

「-Tony.Stark对糖份有着痴迷般的狂热与迷恋-」

 

-

Stark Industry的老板第一次见到那个有着糖味信息素的男孩时是在他35岁的生日派对上，当时那个看起来就愣愣瞌瞌的Omega正拿着一个保存的很好的旧相机给他和封面女郎们拍照，直到因为身高矮小而很快就被人群挤了出去，男人只是在远处看见了他稚嫩的样子却没有机会询问过多。其实同样身为稀有性别的Alpha自然在大老远的时候就闻到了一股香甜的味道，不同于女郎们身上浓郁香水，是那种让他痴迷的糖味。

而现在心有所思的男人再也无法专注于正在派对上狂欢的人群，他悄悄走出主厅后从口袋里拿出一颗蜜桃味的果糖放进嘴里，外面的空气让他清醒了许多，男人甚至能闻到刚刚那股扰乱他心思的味道，Omega特殊的糖味引诱着Tony来到了露台边的吧台，Alpha停下脚步给自己点了一杯Margarita后取下墨镜看向了正在果汁的男孩。

“号角日报的Benjamin是吗..”男人坐在远处举起玻璃杯对准少年然后默默地念出了他胸前名牌上所写的名字。

 

‘真是股让人感到心烦意乱的味道..’男人在派对后拿着Omega刚使用过的玻璃杯坐在控制面板前发愣。

“Jarvis.”他突然说道“帮我调查下刚刚那个号角日报派来的记者。”

“要所有的信息。”男人一边把玩着杯子口一边补充说道。

“如你所愿，Sir”智能管家的声音刚落，控制面板就投影出了一排信息，Tony则拖着下巴划开男孩较少的资料，因为他目光在资料出现的瞬间就被一个短视频的封面给吸引住了，视频中播放的身影红蓝相间着反色到了他的镜片上。

“MIT的Peter.Benjamin.Parker，真是越来越有趣了” 男人笑着放下玻璃杯后转手抚上了桌面上装糖的罐子。

 

-

而第二次再见到那个男孩已经是在三天后，本来只是想在酒吧买几瓶Dita就回去的男人却看见了那个不长心的Omega在吧台处被一群对他谗言欲滴的人给包围了，Alpha冷着脸看着男孩一杯一杯红着脸接着他们递过来的酒杯，暗红色的液体漏了出来滑过他白皙的喉咙，而因为大部分都分化成了Beta,所以大概这里只有一个人闻到了空气中正弥漫着馥郁熏香的气息，而那个人就是Tony.Stark；

那个小鬼连自己被下药了还不知道吗？

男人皱着眉头毫不犹豫地直径走了过去，尽管这和他原本的计划大相径庭。

 

“抱歉，我家小孩给你们添麻烦了”Tony散发着暴怒的信息素，他就这样粗暴地拉起了男孩垂下的胳膊，Alpha强烈的气压使包围他的人害怕的低下头，过度压抑的气息使多数人都喘不过气来。

“Tony...Stark?”敏感的Omega从空气中感到了一股狂暴的Alpha气息。

“不是..你为什么会认...”Peter放下酒杯睁大眼睛看着突然取下墨镜的男人，但他的话还没说完身体就已经开始不受控制的东倒西歪，视线也越来越模糊。

药效慢慢的发挥了作用，而现在男孩唯一知道的事就是有个Alpha正扶着他的腰。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”他听见了Tony.Stark的声音。

“不..不太好，我感觉全身都好热啊..”脑子不太清晰的男孩如实回答着。

“我想我的车里应该有醒酒的药，我可以给你去拿出来”男人在他的颈间闻到Omega发情的味道“当然，你也可以跟我一起去。”

 

-

Peter被Alpha横着抱进了车里，瞬间密闭的空间感使男孩觉得呼吸困难，但当他想要张开嘴大口喘气时却被压制住他的男人用虎口掐住了下颚“你去那种地方干什么？”他俯下身低声问道。

男人的身上带着的淡淡的鲜花味让男孩的大脑开始错乱，他伸出舌间舔上了男人粗厚的手心，Tony则一脸诧异地拿开了手掌并用自己的舌尖回应了他， 男人在唇齿相交下咬破了对方的嘴唇，他尝到了男孩鲜血与泪水混交而成的甜味，带着狂热撕裂般的快感用舌头滑过了少年的口腔内的每个一点，情欲的吐息使男孩闭上了湿漉漉的双眼，他才意识到自己正被花花公子Tony.Stark按在跑车后椅上湿吻。

“你还没有回答我的问题，Mr .Benjamin？”Alpha松开了男孩的舌头，他们两人都控制不住欲望的气息正在这个狭小的空间里肆无忌惮的交缠着。面色潮红的男孩勉强的抬起头看向那个把手撑在自己耳边的男人“我只是没有钱买抑制剂了...”他小声的回答道。

“然后你就打算去那种地方找人解决问题?”Stark的声音听起来有点生气。

“不是的..我只是想去....”Peter闭上了眼睛想要回答Alpha的问题，“而你现在已经发情了。”但男人没等他说完就扳过了Peter想要扭过的脸然后指出了这个事实。

“我知道...”男孩面红耳赤的接着回答着，他现在其实能感到自己的下身已经湿了一片，粘稠的液体正在他的臀缝里流淌，也许过不了多久这条裤子就要废了。

 

“但我想我可以帮你”男人正对着他的眼睛说道。

Alpha的手开始在他的身上游荡起来，男人用灵巧的指尖随意的就解开了Peter的白衬衫纽扣和皮带。然而直到男孩身上还剩下最后的布料时，Tony才看清了Omega现在一团糟的下身；男孩的性器在内裤的边缘挺立着吐出的透明液体，而粉嫩的花穴却被卡在臀缝内的布料摩擦到起红，那是男孩平时因羞耻心而不会去触碰的地方，但现在他娇弱的阴唇却被粗糙的布料蹂躏到泛着红，滚滚地流出了带有糖果香甜气味的蜜液。

男人笑着用手抬高了少年的腰身，他毫不犹豫的埋头在了Omega的双腿之间，Alpha用舌头舔上了男孩正在流水的蜜穴，而密集的甜味在舔弄下便弥漫进了他的鼻腔，这让痴迷于甜味的男人更是越加卖力的用舌苔刺激着男孩自己从未使用过的阴蒂。

Peter在男人用舌头带来的刺激下大声呻吟着用手扶住了Tony的头，Omega修长的双腿正不受控制的痉挛着，酥麻的快感使唾液不受控制的从他口中随着的热气流了出来。

狂热和陌生的情欲使他们双方都不能自已。

 

\- 

被称为花花公子的男人显然对Omega的生理结构很是熟悉，他的用的舌间熟练的滑过了分化成Omega的男孩所有的敏感点，Peter的眼神渐渐在Alpha高超的技术下开始变得模糊不清起来，而男人却用力抓住了男孩纤细的脚踝想让他保持清醒。

“就这么舒服吗？你要是就这么高潮的话我会很困扰的。”男人伸回舌头看向泛着红光的男孩，而Peter只是不满足的扭动着腰身但什么也不说，他又害怕又期待的闭上湿漉漉的双眼，强烈的药效依然控制着Omega高涨的情绪，使他在Alpha面前毫无还手之力。

已经足够湿润的穴口不断的冒出新的蜜液，而根本没有用过这里的男孩正闭着眼享受着男人指腹的触摸玩弄，Stark熟练的用中指和无名指分开了Omega粉红的肉瓣，粘稠的液体顺着他手指的抽插而往外导流，男孩的内壁紧紧的吸附着Alpha的手指，Peter甚至能感受到男人因常年摆弄机械而出磨出的茧子的指尖是如何搅弄开自己的身体。

而男人则低头把鼻尖埋在了男孩细滑的脖子处，靠近腺体处的甜味让Tony想起了他丢在在控制面板前用来放糖的铁罐子，而他也的确就这么的咬上了Omega洁白的肩膀。

 

“不要！”一向顺从的男孩突然推开了身上的Alpha，“求求你..不要标记我..”尽管他的声音听起来依然是那么的诱人无助。

但男人倒并不是很在意的用一只手抓住了男孩放在他胸前的手掌心然后用力压回在了Peter的头顶上。

“都听你的，小甜饼。”男人收回牙齿对着他笑了笑。

 

-

Tony单手解开了自己的皮带，他肿胀的性器终于暴露在了空气中，而Peter则下意识的咽了咽口水，他还是第一次在这么近的距离观察Alpha挺立的性器，绝对压倒的气息使男孩高热的身体随着因兴奋而大幅度呼吸的胸腔上下抖动着，他的乳首也在Alpha特有的气味刺激下挺立了起来。Peter在男人狂热的气息面前控住不住自己越来越兴奋的情绪，他感觉自己的表现简直淫荡极了。

“可以放开我吗..我想摸..摸自己..”男孩觉得现在就只说一句话都可以用光自己一生的羞耻心。

“没事，我可以帮你啊。”男人二话不说的就用手握住了Peter被忽略的性器，可Alpha上下移动的速度实在是太慢了，似有似无的快感让Omega男孩感到崩溃，他觉得Stark好像就是存心要故意欺负他一样。

“快一点..求求你Mr.Stark..”Tony满意地看见了男孩眼角闪烁的泪光，Alpha天生具来的占有欲在鬼祟的挫使下得到了极大的满足，男人放开了对Omega双手的禁锢，但反而代之的用刚取下来的皮带把它们绑在了车门内的扶手上。

Tony用不长的指甲刮弄着男孩性器的前端，而另外一只手则插进了Omega敏感的蜜穴，突如其来的两方面刺激使男孩尖叫着就这么双重高潮了，他像是被电流穿透了的一样抽着筋抬高了腰和腿，从来没有过如此体验的男孩觉得自己就快要沉迷于这丢失理智般的性爱中了。

“你这就高潮了?”男人松开手，乳白的液体像奶油一样黏在了男人的手心，而另一只手也被从花穴喷出来的蜜液给弄的粘稠不堪。

Tony抬起腰俯视着身下还处于高潮韵味中的男孩，蜜液和精液都顺着男人张开的指缝滴上了Omega白皙的腹部，就像被雨水沁湿的白花。

“可是我还没开始呢”男人舔了舔自己沾满比糖果还甜的液体的手，刚高潮结束后的Omega眼神迷茫的看着Alpha扬起的嘴角，虽然他现在听不太清楚男人在说些什么，但是他能通过Stark接下来的动作断定了他刚刚说了什么话。

男孩的内壁已经被男人玩弄到松软滚烫，但大量的液体还在源源不断的向外淌出，只因Omega觉得这还远远不够，他现在最需要的就是用一个滚烫又硬挺的东西来填满自己空虚的身心，让男孩殊不知到的是Omega的天性正渐渐代替了他支离破碎的羞耻心。

Peter主动张开了双腿，男人则会意的用自己挺立的性器抵在了Peter的花穴上，Omega的天赋让他轻易的就感知道了那炽热的温度和形状，疯狂的欲望使男孩摇晃着被绑住的双手想要催促男人愈慢的动作。“进来..快点...”他实在是忍不住了，Peter感觉自己一激动就呼吸不畅的老毛病又犯了。

 

被越来越浓的甜味所压制住的男人摇头低吼了一声，他扶住了自己的性器开始往花穴里推送。

Stark发现如果他的动作越快，甜味就会越浓密，Peter的柔软湿润花穴就像是为他一人天生定制般的紧紧的吸附在了他的滚烫的性器上，酥麻的快感随着似有似无的糖甜的气息不断刺激着男人理智，Omega婉转动听的呻吟声已经将他麻醉，而男孩也深切的感到了体内Alpha对他的狂热情欲。

 

-

因肉体撞击而产生的黏腻水声在车内被听的一清二楚，Alpha抬起来男孩的腿好让他的性器进入的更深，Peter过多的黏膜分泌液包裹着男人欲望，现在男孩的前端的性器在Tony的用力顶弄下再次射了出来，他只能感觉到自己的身体正在不断的下坠。

而Omega在意识不清的状态下还想要起身亲吻男人的嘴唇，但是却因双手的囚禁而不得不停在半空中，男人则俯身抱住了Omega柔软的腰肢后吻住了男孩纹路清晰的锁骨，Tony的亲吻正一点一点的下移动着，他温柔的用口腔包裹住了Omega挺立在空气中娇嫩的乳首，但下身却丝毫不停歇的继续顶弄着。

“不要了...求求你..停下来”男孩可怜兮兮的哭喊着。

 

“可你另外一个地方还没有高潮啊，Mr.Parker？”男人看了他一眼后便把头重新埋回他的胸前，没有理会男孩的要求。

直到紧致湿润的穴道有了要吹潮的意向时男人才渐渐的减慢了顶弄的速度，他知道男性Omega敏感的花穴不能受太激烈的撞击，于是Tony便把手伸下去和他的性器一起开始搅弄着男孩的身体。

性器直接顶弄到了Omega的花心，而男人的手指还在不断的搓弄着他的阴唇，越来越多的刺激使Peter很少使用的蜜穴喷出了透明的黏液，他失态的流着口水和眼泪，而蜜液也被溅射在了Alpha结实的腰部，Tony 也在疯狂顶弄几下后射进了男孩因吹潮而抽搐的湿润穴道里。

-

Stark把因过多刺激而昏倒的Omega抱回了家中，再清洗完他的身体后男人喂男孩吃了一颗对Omega无害的避孕药。

而让Stark没有想到的是男孩在半夜2点的时突然就醒了过来，Peter惊恐万分地看着那个正抱着自己睡觉的男人，而他的脸也正处在Alpha发着蓝光的胸膛前，那个不可一世的男人就睡在他触手可及的地方。

“天啦我都做了些什么”Peter在内心咆哮到，他只不过是想去酒吧买点那种便宜的水货抑制剂顺便再喝几杯而已，怎么就阴差阳错的上了那个花花公子Tony.Stark的床？？？

过度惊吓的男孩轻轻抬起Alpha挽住他肩膀的手臂并用枕头代替了自己放在了男人的胳膊下，好的是Peter看见自己衣服正服服帖帖的放在床头柜上，Omega男孩用他这辈子最快的速度穿好衣服然后灰溜溜的关上了卧室的门。

而Tony.Stark则在第二天清晨醒来时看着自己怀中的枕头，忍不住骂了一句Jarvis认为很难听的脏话。

 

后记01

Peter用蛛网滑过了时代广场的广告版，他那吝啬的老板JJJ还在那块板子上报道着关于他的新闻--应该是蜘蛛侠的新闻。

“Hey，young buck”一个熟悉的声音突然入侵了他自制的战衣系统，而纽约的好邻居则在下一秒就看见了一个从天而降的红色铁罐子。

“...啊你好？....钢铁侠..先生？....”Peter感觉自己的嘴角正在面罩下抽着筋，因为他在10个小时前就是从这个男人的家中悄悄溜出来的。

“我就是来打个招呼的，别紧张”盔甲从男人身上脱落开了，Peter看见了那套他们在做爱时Stark穿的西装“没想到能在这里见到纽约的好邻居？”而Stark则是有些不满的看见男孩做出了防范的动作。

‘他是故意的吗？不对啊他不可能知道我的身份啊...话说他为什么在做了那种事后还不换衣服....’Peter在脑中快速运算着接下来可能会发生的事情。

而Stark则是好笑的看着眼前男孩为难的样子“别想太多，我真的只是路过而已”男人举起了手中装有甜甜圈的纸袋子在蜘蛛侠面前晃了晃。

“那现在大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠找我有什么事吗？”Peter在面罩下直直的看着男人的眼睛，他现在可没有什么好怕的。

“嗯..本来有的...但现在没了”男人笑着拍了拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀并在男孩诧异的眼神中重新启动了装甲。

 

“这次你可逃不走了”

Peter好像在Tony启动装甲飞行功能时听见了男人轻轻说了些什么，但这也许只是他的幻听。

 

后记02

MIT的高材生Peter.Benjamin.Parker在收到来自Stark Industry的实习单后确认了自己不是幻听。

FIN.

 

PS.我第一次写双性啊羞羞！大家如果喜欢的话就好qaq然后昨天在和我一个沉迷斜线刊dpSP的宝宝聊天时候聊到了一个铁虫的伪三角梗

［Tony不知道Peter就是蜘蛛侠］

然后Tony喜欢上了来Stark Industry实习的MIT优等生Peter.Parker，当然Peter也很喜欢Tony啦，但他却用Spider Man的形态给Tony表白了，Tony先开始是拒绝的，但是Peter却一直对他爱理不理的（装的），所以他就开始慢慢的接受Spidey的爱，然后又emmm....最后就emm.....(???

虽然说（写）不出来但是感觉好好玩啊哈哈

算了当我什么都没说

 

最后预告下期

Peter的［妄想症］smybiosis

【Peter.Parker发现自己在离开了那个男人之后就变得越来越像他了】

是白罐(终于能写白罐啦啦啦！


End file.
